La verdad nunca es fácil
by JunjouUsagi
Summary: Aquel empezó como uno de los días más normales que Gabriel había tenido, incluso parecía ir directo a posicionarse en uno de los más aburridos. Sin embargo, cuando decide darle su merecido (posiblemente más por diversión que otra cosa) a uno de los caseros más cruentos de la ciudad descubre una pequeña sorpresa que podría acabar con la vida como él la conoce.


_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Un día en la vida de" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".**_

_**Los personajes pertenecientes a la serie Sobrenatural no son de mi posesión.**_

Vale, aquello era una mierda.  
Los restos del alcohol que no le habían emborrachado y los dulces que no le habían llenado ya se habían desvanecido, como por arte de magia.

Estaban llamando a la puerta y el ventilador estaba en marcha, giraba como si la vida le fuese en ello, como si Gabriel sintiese algún calor, no se levantó de la cama, se quedó mirando al techo más amarillo que blanco, pensando en nada.

Podía levantarse a abrir, pero eso no cambiaría mucho.

En el techo todavía se veía la marca de humedad por la lluvia de aquella noche. El reloj-despertador emitía un leve pitido intentando despertar a alguien que no dormía, en algún momento se le acabarían las pilas, o eso había pensado Gabriel cuando había empezado a sonar todas las mañanas a las ocho en punto hacía ya tres semanas.

Tenía que cambiarse de apartamento, aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que él "Era", el perdedor que había sido su recipiente no se le parecía en nada él. Un hombre que había abandonado la universidad para seguir sus sueños de artista, dejar la universidad en la época en la que él lo había hecho era casi un sacrilegio, cuantos hombres habrían matado (y lo habían hecho en realidad) para entrar en una, y él se largó a los meses de su llegada.  
Acabó gastando su dinero en putas y alcohol para no pensar en que había desperdiciado su vida, y después llegó él, Gabriel, el arcángel que le salvaría de la perdición, más o menos.

Acabó levantándose cuando el timbre dejó de sonar y se cambió de ropa solo porque en realidad le gustaba hacerlo, le gustaba ser diferente cada día, seguir aquella moda de los mortales, camuflarse entre ellos, lo llevaba haciendo muchos años y no le disgustaba ni de lejos.

No entendía como sus..., sus hermanos no querían hacer lo mismo, por qué no ibas a querer perderte entre las calles que habían construido los humanos con la única finalidad de demostrar que eran más listos que los otros animales, por qué no ibas a querer vestirte como ellos, vivir como ellos (con un par o tres de ventajas angelicales), por que no ibas a querer acostarte con ellos.

Salió de allí orbitando, no iba a jugársela y encontrarse con quien hubiese llamado a la puerta.

Apareció en un callejón junto a un sin techo que dormía, dejó caer al suelo un par de monedas, hicieron ruido y despertaron al hombre quien no se movió hasta que Gabriel no se alejó lo suficiente. Hubiese sido una acción mucho más generosa si las monedas no hubiesen salido directamente del horno mágico del arcángel.

El cielo estaba más bien grisáceo, la lluvia iba a caer en cualquier momento, recordó lo que le dijeron una vez: que la lluvia era obra de los ángeles, que eran angelitos llorando o, la versión que más le gustaba, meando.

Por supuesto la lluvia era un fenómeno muy natural y en la que ellos no intervenían para nada, pero aquella mujer se lo dijo con esa voz tan suave, inocente y amable, que por un segundo llegó a creer que era verdad.

Ahora se preguntaba dónde estaría ella, dónde estarían todos los humanos con los que se había encontrado alguna vez, todos los que no había matado, claro.

Puede que los Winchester no lo entendieran, pero lo suyo habían sido siempre grandes y buenas acciones, siempre justas. No había castigado a inocentes, no del todo, siempre había una razón, siempre era justicia poética. Y si por eso aquellos humanos le creían el peor de los arcángeles, bueno, podría soportarlo, de todas formas ni siquiera le caían bien.

Esos idiotas, habían empezado el fin del mundo solos, habían avivado el fuego de la lucha en su familia, no habían tropezado ni una sola vez, habían seguido el plan tan, tan, tan bien, hablando de libertad y libre albedrio mientras seguían una por una las pautas que su Padre había marcado.

El Cielo debía estar insoportable.

Solo esperaba que todo acabase rápido, que no durase demasiado, no podría soportar muchos años más.

Siguió caminando, el olor a pan de ajo le entró por la nariz y se le incrustó en el cerebro, aquello era horrible. Casi parecía un vampiro. No le gustaba el ajo, ni la cebolla, ni las cosas saladas en realidad. Si podías comer por qué no ibas a comer dulce, lo demás era una pérdida de tiempo. Aún con aquel olor, entró a la panadería, solo había una niña comprando el pan antes de él, la reconoció, vivía justo bajo él, no tenía una vida fácil, nadie en ese barrio la tenía en realidad.

Le hizo un gesto a la panadera y ella añadió a la compra de la niña una palmera además rechazó el dinero cuando la chiquilla lo dejó sobre el mostrador, la chica salió de allí sin saber que Gabriel pagaría su compra.

-Una napolitana para mí.

-Eres muy amable- dijo ella agachándose para sacar del mostrador la napolitana que casi estaba reservada para él-, casi como un ángel.

-¿Casi? Yo diría que soy tan bueno que tengo una mansión reservada en el cielo.

-Eres tontísimo- se rió la panadera, le dio la napolitana y se despidió sonrojada.

Si ella supiera… Si conociese su parte justa, su parte "angelical".

Aquello de jugar al humano estaba bien, era divertido conseguir algún compañero de cama sin tener que usar la magia y había descubierto hacía tiempo que se le daba respetablemente bien. Estaba bien ayudar a los inocentes y justos, casi como su Padre había dicho que sería, aunque Él se refiriese al Cielo, claro que un poco de ayuda en el "valle de lágrimas" no le haría mal a nadie, después de todo, vida, desde la perspectiva humana, solo se tiene una.

Siguió caminando, con la vista baja y la cabeza en otras cosas, un hombre se chocó con él y casi le hizo tirar el dulce, estuvo a punto, a solo un movimiento de mano, de estallarle la cabeza, pero no lo hizo, aquel estaba siendo un buen día, lo sería mientras no lloviese, así que no iba a estropearlo manchándose aquella estupenda camisa marrón con la sangre de un insolente que no sabía que había que tener un mínimo de respeto.

Sin embargo, tres calles más abajo, no pudo más que suspirar de desesperación, era él, el viejo Gordon, otra vez. Era el quinto desahucio en aquel mes. Estaba sonriendo a la puerta de un edificio de tres plantas mientras una familia cargada como podía con maletas y bolsas salía con la cabeza agachada.  
¿Quería dinero? Lo tendría, tanto que podría nadar en él, bucear en él, _sepultarse_ en él, literalmente.  
Aquello por lo menos daría un toque de diversión al día.

Por supuesto que no le costó trabajo encontrar la pequeña mansión que ese hombre tenía a las afueras, se teletransportó al salón y se encontró de frente con un pequeño niño que llamó a su madre antes de que él pudiese hacer nada para remediarlo, no es como si fuesen un problema, o no lo hubiesen sido si Gabriel no hubiese reconocido al instante a aquella mujer.

Estaba más mayor y algo más delgada que cuando la conoció, pero igual de guapa, su pelo había empezado a acumular canas y no parecía por la labor de teñirse. Él no creía que…, no pensaba que hubiese una sola posibilidad de volver a verla. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella noche?

Todavía no se había movido, debería moverse, dejarlos dormidos, borrarles la memoria de su encuentro y hacer que se despertasen cuando el canalla de Gordon hubiese recibido su maldito merecido. Pero no podía moverse.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- gritó la mujer.

-Susan.

-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?

-Soy…,- intentó recordar el nombre que le había dado esa noche, pero no podía pensar claramente ¿Cuántos años tenía ese niño? No podía ser su hijo, por favor, que no fuese su hijo- Soy Gabriel- probó suerte.

-¿Gabriel?- se quedó de piedra por un segundo- No has cambiado nada.

Él no respondió, ella se agachó y le habló al niño, lo mandó a su cuarto y volvió a enderezarse, tanto que casi parecía ir a romperse, se colocó uno de sus cabellos sueltos tras la oreja, sus ojos eran tan duros, su mirada era fría y directa, era lo mismo que le había hecho caer tan irremediablemente por ella.

No les estaba permitido, a los ángeles no se les permitía tener relaciones con humanos, mucho menos engendrar un niño. Así que intentó sacar las cuentas todo lo rápido que pudo.

-No has cambiado nada- repitió-, ¿cuál es tu secreto? ¿Matar vírgenes?

-Casi.

-Hacía más de veinte años que no te veía.

Cortó a Gabriel antes de que pudiese hacer algún tipo de chiste. Aunque no lo habría hecho, todavía estaba en shock.  
Veinte años, aquel niño no era hijo suyo.

-Y debería haber seguido así.

-Fue una buena noche, ¿verdad?

-No seas molesta querida, fue la mejor de las noches, inigualable.

-Me arruinaste la vida.- dijo ella sin cambiar de expresión.

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando la puerta se abrió y el gran Gordon entró dando voces, Gabriel sonrió. Se acercó a Susan y recibió tranquilamente el puñetazo limpio que ella le dio, nunca había sido de bofetadas, sabía que un puño dolía más.  
Le tocó levemente e hizo que cayese dormida, la cogió antes de que se golpease contra el suelo y la llevó hasta el sofá en brazos.

Aprovechó para borrarle la memoria, pensó en borrarle aquella noche también, pero había tenido _más de veinte años _para hacerlo ¿por qué iba a cambiar eso aquel día?

Orbitó al despacho de Gordon antes de que él le viese, tuvo tiempo para darse una vuelta por allí antes de que él entrarse, antes de que el espectáculo ocurriese. Cuando todo hubo acabado salió de allí con una sonrisa más pequeña de lo normal, había sido un gran acto de justicia, había sido, además, muy gracioso. Sin embargo el encuentro con Susan le había amargado el día, posiblemente hasta la semana.

Se encontró con el pequeño en la puerta de su habitación y se acordó de que no le había borrado la memoria todavía, se acercó a él y el niño huyó.

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi papá?" repetía una y otra vez, y él se acercaba más como un demonio que como el arcángel que era. Su padre se lo merecía, había acabado con familias enteras, con la posibilidad de una vida serena para todas ellas, seguro que hasta con la vida de quienes se le habían puesto en el camino. Era justo, era justo.  
Pero no lo parecía, no ahora que su hijo le miraba con ojos llorosos. Aquellos humanos, no comprendían la justicia poética.

Le borró la memoria y lo dejó en la cama.

Al bajar las escaleras vio una foto, parecía Susan de joven, pero no lo era, aquella chica se parecía mucho a ella, pero no era la mujer con la que había pasado la única buena noche de su eterna vida, al seguir bajando vio otra foto, esta vez estaban juntas, eran dos mujeres hermosas, la otra chica era más joven que Susan, se apreciaba al verlas juntas.

Al pie de la escalera, colgada algo más baja estaba la tercera foto, Susan, la Susan que le había hecho perder por completo las ganas de volver al cielo, sostenía a una niña, de poco menos de un año, que hasta se parecía a, a él.

Se quedó paralizado un segundo. El ruido del timbre atronando la casa le hizo reaccionar y orbitó fuera de allí. Con más miedo que nunca. Los ojos aún abiertos como platos. Si ahora aparecían los Winchester a matarle le harían un favor.

Como si todo aquello de la Gran Lucha, el fin del mundo y el Apocalipsis, no fuese suficiente, como si tenerse que preocupar por el fin de su vida como humano no fuese suficiente.

Era imposible. No podía ser hija suya. Aquello era imposible. Completa y absolutamente imposible. Y no debía pensar más en ello.

Pero allí estaba, mirando por la ventana de la que era la casa de su supuesta hija. No había tenido ni que pensar en ir allí para aparecer justo ahí. Intentando ver algo que le indicase que era de su _sangre_, o mejor aún algo que le indicase todo lo contrario.

Pero aquello no sucedería, no, aquel era su castigo, llegaba veinte años más tarde ¿pero que eran veinte años para un ser inmortal? Era como si la maldición hubiese llegado la mañana después de aquella noche.

Y pensar que él creía que la lluvia era lo peor que podía ocurrirle ese día.

Era una joven hermosa, tenía el pelo de su madre y la picardía de él, escondida mientras no sonriese. Con la misma cara de seriedad en la discusión que estaba manteniendo como la que Gabriel había puesto ante los Winchester cuando los veía discutir como a Lucifer y Miguel.

La joven se puso la chaqueta y sacó un cigarrillo de ella que encendió nada más salir por la puerta. Él ya se había movido, pero no sabía si quería perder la oportunidad de saber su nombre, hija o no.

Se acercó como si fuese paseando por la calle e hizo que el cigarro se le apagase. Ella maldijo y él se giró como si hubiese sido la casualidad más oportuna que jamás había ocurrido.

Ni siquiera le miro, sacó el mechero e intentó encenderlo de nuevo, pero Gabriel se preocupó de que el gas se le acabase (oportunamente) al encendedor. Ella volvió a maldecir y empezó a llorar, tiró el mechero al suelo de pura rabia.

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Gabriel se acercó y sacó un mechero, que segundos antes no había tenido, le encendió el cigarro y se quedó a su lado.

-Soy Gabriel.

-Jane. No te molestes. Tengo novia. Creo.

-Eso no ha sonado muy bien.

Jane suspiró tan exageradamente que Gabriel creyó que iba a romperse, si había alguna posibilidad de que él tuviese una hija, esa tenía que ser Jane, sin duda. Ella se secó los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada del cigarro.

-No voy a contarle mis problemas a un desconocido.

-Pero ya no soy un desconocido.

-Podrías ser un psicópata.

-Venga, te daré caramelos.- dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Jane empezó a reír y Gabriel sintió la necesidad de llorar como nunca la había sentido.  
Por mucho que se repitiese que aquello era imposible, no podría averiguar nunca la verdad.

Y si, después de todo, sí que tenía algo por lo que luchar, un bando que elegir, y si después de todo Lucifer o Miguel no eran los únicos luchadores en aquella partida del gran juego del Apocalipsis.

Y si tomaba las armas, y si hacía algo. Y si luchaba por todos los humanos, los nobles y los mentirosos, los que perdonan y los perdonados. Por todos los hijos de su Padre, por su hija, por Jane, por él.

Antes de que se diese cuenta estaba en una iglesia. Las nubes se habían ido y eran las seis de la tarde y el Sol quemaba como mil diablos, pero dentro del edificio se estaba más bien frío, siempre pasaba lo mismo en las iglesias. Parecían, irónicamente, los edificios más alejados de las manos de Dios. Pocas eran las que resultaban arropadoras, si es que alguna lo hacía.

Y allí estaba él, sentado en uno de esos bancos, con la cabeza echada hacía atrás, con ganas de meter las manos en la pila bautismal y echarse el agua bendita por la cara.

Le rezaba a Él, estaba mendigando, estaba rogando como ningún ángel debía haber hecho antes.

Ahora tenía bando y no tenía fuerzas y no comprendía como Castiel había estado tan seguro desde el principio, tan en lo cierto.

Sentía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero ¿cuándo no lo había sido?

Movió la cabeza y la enterró un segundo entre las manos, se movió el pelo con una fuerte sacudida como si eso le pudiese aclarar las ideas, no le funcionó.

Una mujer de unos sesenta años había empezado a rezar al otro lado de la iglesia, con las manos juntas y el pelo recogido en un pañuelo, unas gafas viejas y la esperanza de una cría, solo necesitó escuchar su plegaria, un rezo con su nombre, un lloro al Arcángel San Gabriel, para asumir que no iba a esconderse más. Nunca más.

Lucharía por ellos, cabezones, sin miedo a decir "no" a las órdenes, por su estupidez y las formas que inventan para demostrar que no es así, por su pasión y la lealtad de unos pocos, y lucharía por Jane y si eso era egoísta estaría dispuesto a asumirlo.  
Y si cuando todo acabase se había ganado un puesto a la derecha de Lucifer en el infierno, bueno, por lo menos volvería a estar en paz con uno de sus hermanos.


End file.
